rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Masks
Masks are objects that have appeared in a few games. They are used to cover the wearer's face, and some appear to have properties beyond that. Rusty Lake Hotel In her room, Ms. Pheasant has several locked compartments containing accessories for her photo shoots. As well as a hat, there are two masks; a crow mask and an owl mask, for her shared roles as Mr. Crow and Mr. Owl. When the player takes her picture in one of these masks, the photo will change to display an image of the person the mask represents. Cube Escape: Theatre Mr. Owl wears a mask in both of his appearances on the stage. During his introduction he appears in human form, but wearing an owl mask similar to that of Ms. Pheasant's. During the fourth play, "An Intermezzo by Mr. Crow", Mr. Crow, also in his human form as the Theatre's barman, wears a crow hat that obscures the upper half of his face. At the third part of his performance, the eye of the mask will move around, acting like his usual crow head. In the sixth play, "The Mill", Mr. Owl's human form comes back, this time wearing a mask of Dale's face. Rusty Lake: Roots Possibly due to his disfiguring scar, Albert Vanderboom has a strong interest in masks. His favorite appears to be the white one, as he wears it the most often. In Spring 1885, he is trying them on in his room. They have the strange ability to control the weather outside. The blue one brings rain, the white one brings snow, and the moon mask makes the Moon show up outside his window. In Summer 1889, the fortune teller Ida predicts the Vanderboom family's future with her crystal ball, and one of her premonitions is of Albert wearing a demon mask. In Fall 1891, he is outside by the well, and will give the player a key in exchange for a mask carved from a nearby pumpkin. In the Winter of 1895, Albert wears his white mask, which is found in a locked compartment, for Samuel and Ida's wedding photo. In Winter 1896, a crow-headed Soul appears in the window and gives him a deer skull, which he wears as a mask. During the Summer of 1904, Albert wears two masks. While playing the tuba in the family band, he wears a mask that covers half his face, but not his scar. However, during his voodoo ritual, he wears the deer skull from earlier. In his appearances in Summer 1909 and Spring 1924, Albert wears his white mask. Rusty Lake Paradise Six masks appear in Rusty Lake Paradise, used in rituals by the Eilander Family. The masks are based on animals, specifically the five Hotel guests who roam the Lake, plus one of an owl. When the final plague of Paradise Island, Death of the Firstborn, begins, these masks can be found hidden inside statues. They are then given to corresponding members of the family: * Rabbit Mask: David Eilander * Pheasant Mask: Elizabeth Eilander * Pigeon Mask: Margaret Eilander * Boar Mask: Gerard Eilander * Deer Mask: Nicholas Eilander * Owl Mask: Jakob Eilander The Owl mask is also seen being worn by the deceased Caroline Eilander before her death. Trivia * The owl mask used by Mr. Owl in Cube Escape: Theatre may be the same one earlier used by Ms. Pheasant in Rusty Lake Hotel. * In all of its appearances after the first, Albert's white mask shows no magical properties. * Finding the Moon Mask in the Steam version of Rusty Lake: Roots will earn the player an Achievement. * The mask worn by Albert while playing the tuba is a reference to the Phantom of the Opera Gallery Ms Pheasant Masks.jpg|Ms. Pheasant's masks in Rusty Lake Hotel. Screenshot_2016-04-11-20-19-02-1.png|Mr. Owl wearing an owl mask in Cube Escape: Theatre. Screenshot_2016-04-11-23-56-56-1.png|Mr. Owl wearing a Dale mask in Cube Escape: Theatre. RootsAlbertCrystalBall.png|Albert wearing a demon mask in Ida's crystal ball in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsFrankChild2.png|Albert's pumpkin mask in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsAlbert2.png|Albert in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsAlbert5.png|Albert wearing the deer skull for his voodoo ritual in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsAlbertUnderground.jpeg|Albert wearing his white mask in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsAlbert3.png|Albert wearing his white mask in Rusty Lake: Roots. ParadiseMasks.png|The Eilander family with their animal masks in Rusty Lake Paradise. Category:Objects